Tamakuijū
Tamakuijū (霊喰い銃, literally "Soul-Eating Gun") is a weapon similar in power to both a Quincy's Bow, and a Zanpakutō. It also has a special art, in which it is wielded, like Zanpakutō. This art is called Shageki (射撃, literally "Marksmanship"). It is also the signature weapon of the Extracteurs. Overview The Tamakuijū is the signature weapon of the Extracteurs, and is used to devour the souls of the damned, and the holy. Each Tamakuijū has a name, and a user assigned to it. However, those that are not part of the "Pillars" that make up the Extracteurs, do not have a Tamakuijū with an actual name. Instead, their Tamakuijū are referred to as Buranku (ブランク, literally "Blanks") Tamakuijū were originally a way for a Priest skilled in Exorcism to cure the Yanresu (ヤンレス, literally "Yang-less") syndrome, which completely removes the Yang side of the soul. However, the disease was not considered fatal. It was instead said that if you fell under this disease, and didn't get cured within a year, you would would be sent to hell when you died because you soul only contained Yin (shadow/darkness). When used by Priests, these weapons were used to draw energy out of those who have sinned or committed a crime. It separated the yin part of their soul from the yang, and was transferred to the Priest's body, becoming one with their soul. This of course altered the Yin-Yang balance of their soul, and made them a 66% pure (void of darkness). The yang would then be transferred from the Priest's soul, to the soul of the the person containing only Yin. However, as time progressed, Priest began to use the Tamakuijū the wrong way. A group of people known as the Extracteurs, rose up, and began to devour the Yang from the souls of criminals. This was to make their own soul 100% pure (void of darkness). However, the over consumption of souls caused their body to evolve. This race was given the name Extracteurs, in an ironic way to honor those who had went to far with the Tamakuijū. Tamakuijū Facts *Unlike Zanpakutō, not every Tamakuijū has a name. *The size of the Tamakuijū is dependent on the amount of yin or yang within the soul of their ancestor. **Mostly Yin Soul: These types of Tamakuijū are not that big, and are usually used from close to mid range combat. **Mostly Yang Soul: These tyep of Tamakuijū are similar to a Bazzoka, their size can range from a normal gun (the size of an M1911) to something as long as a sniper rifle. *Tamakuijū are more picky then Zanpakutō, and are able to choose their wielder. This is only because the soul used to create the Tamakuijū does not belong to the wielder. *When a Tamakuijū is broken, it takes the soul of the wielder to repair it, possibly infecting them with Yangresu. *When a Extracteur dies by a Tamakuijū, their Tamakuijū completely vanishes from existence. The damage that it had caused disappears and cures all the souls that have had their yin or yang stolen from them. However, when the Extracteur dies, their Tamakuijū turns into a mimicry of their soul, allowing the other Tamakuijū user to absorb it, or erase it. Obtaining The Tamakuijū To obtain a Tamakuijū, the user must first have an ancestor that was either a Shinigami or a Quincy. The amount of spiritual essence that is left around their body is absorbed through the use of Yanresu's Kuikorosu (食い殺す, literally "Devour"). This ability is activated when the "heir" to the Tamakuijū comes within range of their Ancestor's Spirit Essence. This gives birth to a Tamakuijū which is bent off the state of the Ancestor's soul was in before death. Tamakuijū Training Kōmyōnate (巧妙な手, literally "Seight-of-Hand") is the first form of meditation/training that an "Heir" must go through to better understand the spirit of their Tamakuijū. It is also to communicate with the remains of their Ancestor's spirits, learning the secrets to their Tamakuijū and the abilities it can execute. It is the most effective way of communicating and understanding your Tamakuijū, but is one of the slowest processes known. It takes a great amount of time and concentration to tap into the spirit of the "Heir's" Tamakuijū, because the soul that it was made out of, was not their own. Also, a Tamakuijū can refuse to communicate with its user, not deeming them worthy to learn their skills, or their full power. Sukauto (スカウト, literally "Scout") is an alternate form of meditation/training that an "Heir" can choose to go through, in order to understand their Tamakuijū. This process is similar to the methods a sniper uses in order to get a clean shot on their target. It is also nicknamed "Sights" since when utilized, it looks like the user is aiming down the sights of their Tamakuijū. It is the least effective way of communicating and understanding their Tamakuijū. This is mostly because the amount of communication between the "Heir" and the Tamakuijū is cut short between each shot. It also consumes the "Heir's" Reiryoku and Reiatsu more then the original/first method. Inner World Much like the Zanpakutō they were modeled after, Tamakuijū also have an inner world. However, the inner world is a mass of glass which reflect the memories of the spirit their Tamakuijū is based off of. It is also in the form of a Gun Range, differing from the amount of Reiryoku and Reiatsu the spirit they were modeled after, contained. When being sent to this place, the wielder of the Tamakuijū see two spirits (at most). The first spirit is the soul the Tamakuijū is modeled after, and the second spirit (if the modeled spirit was a Shinigami) is their Zanpakutō . The abilities botht he modeled spirit and Zanpakutō have, are the same abilities the Tamakuijū is "able" to possess. However, if one wanted to forcefully unlock the power of their Tamakuijū, they can kill both the spirit and the Zanpakutō, but it will stop them from reaching the pinacel of their Tamakuijū's power. Though, when killing the spirit and the Zanpakutō, they unlock a form similar to Imperfect Bankai Ascension. General Powers *'Kuikorosu' (食い殺す, literally "Devour")is the major ability of the Extracteurs. They use it to pull the yin/yang from their target's soul, and absorb it into the tip of their gun. This is a rather tricky process because the target must be still for a total of 15 second. So, this ability is used once the target has died, tearing the yin/yang from the essence before it gets to the point where capture is impossible. Tamakuijū Forms Inori (祈り, literally "Prayer") is a form of release for the Tamakuijū for the Extracteurs. It is also the only known ability used by the Tamakuijū which forces them to turn their gun onto their selves. Releasing the ability of Honshitsu, the user projects the model spirit of their Tamakuijū. Firing a Reishi filled Kishi bullet into their own skull, the activate an ability similar to the Zanpakutō's Shikai. However, it has the immense power augmentation of the Zanpakutō's Bankai ability. This type of release is only activated when the Extracteur is able to fully communicate with their Tamakuijū through the two types of meditation present. It is also able to be achieved by simply killing one's self with their Tamakuijū, turning themself into a spirit. However, if the wielder is already a spirit, they are connecting the spirit model with their soul. This connection is permanent, and is considered the most powerful stage of the Tamakuijū, but can also be the one with the biggest downfall. All who possess a Tamakuijū are able to use some form of ability with it. This simply means they could use techniques similar to "fullbring" by tugging at the Honshitsu in the area. THis release was created to merge the Bankai or Vollstandig of the model spirit, with wielders Honshitsu Affinity. However, when a full communication is created between the model spirit and the wielder, the Tamakuijū is able to enter an improved version of the Inori. This release is known as Reihai (礼拝, literally "Worship) and is a type of transformation created in hopes of surpassing the Bankai of the Gotei 13 and the Quincy's Letzt Still (their two natural enemies). Réincarnation Réincarnation (生まれ変わり, literally French for "Reincarnation") Is the ability that merges the essence of the model spirit with the essence of the wielder,temporarily (the essences are separated when the Réincarnation is deactivated) Rinascita Rinascita (再生, "Saisei")The abilities that the Tamakuijū possess, could be considered defying the all mighty power of god. They were created as a way to judge the souls that were to be passed onto God, in an attempt to make his job easier. However, this reasoning only appeared after the disease known as Yanresu, disappeared. The priests began to utilize this ability in an attempt to bring back the dead who they believed they have wronged. Though, they were forced to sacrifice a majority of the souls collected in the Tamakuijū, and could only revive the spirit that made up the weapon. Only a few users are able to do this, and that is because they managed to research it (possible) or tampered with the strucute of the Tamakuijū (possible if the spirit allows it, which is usually unlikely). The technique uses a majority of the yin-yang inside of the user's soul, and transfers it to the spirit of the Tamakuijū. The yin-yang energy becomes a life source, and fuels the spirit to the form of completely rebirth. However, they only appear in a form that the user wishes, and could be much weaker then before their death (which can also depend on the wielder of the Tamakuijū). However, when they are reborn, they have a will of their own. All information from the past and the moment they became the Tamakuijū still linger within their mind, meaning they are entitled to know everything that went one with the wielder's life. Like the spiirts of Zanpakutōs, the reborn Tamakuijū has the ability to summon their weapon when every they wish. However, the Tamakuijū takes the form of a type of and is no longer in the shape of a gun. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Items Category:Chaotic Neutral